You And Me
by CSIdestiny
Summary: Calleigh takes Eric home.. Post epi 7x16. I know its late. :D. Rated M for obvious reasons. OneShot


**Title:** You and Me

**Timeline:** We're right here in this current season 7. I guess post ep 7x16

**A/N:** I don't really write post epi's... and if I do, it would have to be right after the episode. So of course this is months late, but I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I wrote this. Story rated M for obvious reasons.

---

"Why don't I take you home and cook you a traditional American dinner since you're new to our country?" Calleigh said.

Eric chuckled softly, gave a few head nods, processing what Calleigh had just said. Nothing meant more to him than spending this time with her. It was a once in a life time opportunity but he didn't want to put her in danger. "Sounds good but...danger has been following me every where I go..."

Calleigh shook her head disapprovingly and before her mind had a chance to think, she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, kissing him on the lips, shutting him up.

Eric was shocked that she kissed him; he hesitated just for a minute to think if this was actually happening. Didn't take long to get over the shock; he put his half into the kiss soon. When the broke apart, he stared into her eyes deeply. Finally, something on the inside connected.

Calleigh ran her hands down Eric's chest; she was still acting on her heart. She looked at his eyes as he started talking again.

"Calleigh, I'm serious I don't want anything to-" He was stopped again by Calleigh kissing his lips.

Calleigh would continue to do this until he would finally agree to go home with her. However many kisses it would take...This time the kiss was more expectant and everything was poured into that one. When the broke apart again, Calleigh started talking. "Don't worry," she mumbled. "I have the safest house in Miami. Do you know how many guns I have?"

With that said, they walked away; Eric wrapped an arm around her waist and Calleigh's arm was around his back. "You protected me, I'll protect you," she said.

---

It had been hours later, they were done with the meals; talked about their relationship, their friendship and how they would work around the fraternization rule at work. The last thing they needed was Stetler in their business. Not just Stetler, but everyone else as well. They would keep their relationship as secretive as possible.

Calleigh was laying in Eric's chest and he stroked her back softly. They were watching a movie, it was perfect. She couldn't stop thinking about how close she came to losing Eric again today. She thought over in her head, she loved Eric...but that was twice...twice that she almost lost him.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked, kissing Calleigh on the forehead. Of course, it wouldn't be Calleigh if she wasn't thinking about something.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked him in the face. "I'm thinking of you." She couldn't believe herself that she and Eric were together now. She reached up and kissed his lips, deepening the kiss gradually; kissing until it was too late to turn back... he laid her back gently on the couch.

He touched her breast; she cooed, wiggled at the sensation; he had her tank pulled up; her breast in his warm hand; it was followed by his lips, his tongue making slow circles on her left breast, finally him sucking on it. Calleigh moaned in appreciation.

It was definitely too late to turn back now.

Calleigh closed her eyes, loving the wonderful bliss she was in. It had been a long time, she wanted this. Without instinct, she reached down and stoked him gently. He was already erect.

She opened her eyes and noticed Eric was looking at her with the lust in his eyes. He pulled her up gently. "Come on."

Calleigh grabbed his hand and followed as he led then down to her bedroom. From there, clothing was pulled off, kisses were shared and somehow they ended up on the bed. Eric was on top of her, showering kisses and touching. His hand slowly moved down her body until it made its way below her belly button.

Calleigh moaned. Eric's mouth was on her breast and his hands were between her legs. The next thing she knew, Eric was shifting down her body and his head was sudden there.

That tongue; Calleigh's moans were so loud. Tingles turned into liquid fire. She was hovering dangerously close to the edge. She rocked her hips slowly. "Yes, Eric, Yes," Calleigh moaned. "Ohhhh...ohh...Eric...yes....its right there.." She had never been so open in sex...But Eric, he made it feel so good...it felt too good.

Eric smiled as Calleigh called out his name. He licked there; tasted the honey; tasted the love. He felt Calleigh's hand ran on his hand as pleasure washed over her. He listened as she sang his name...it was just awesome.

He finally moved back up on the bed, his hand back between her legs. He looked at Calleigh in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh said, leaning over and kissed his lips. She ran her hand down his body, gripping his hardness, stroking it gently. She watched as Eric closed his eyes, she smiled; she wanted to please him. In one swift movement, Calleigh was at Eric's abdomen.

Eric opened his eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "You don't have to do that," he said.

Calleigh smiled. She raised an eyebrow playfully and put a smile on her face. "You're not forcing me to. Let me please you."

Eric was hesitant at first about her doing that, but all thoughts were thrown out the window when he felt her wet lips on her instantly. He moaned appreciatively, calling out her name softly.

Calleigh smiled. She knew what she was doing. She teasingly kissed; placed soft butterfly kisses there; licked; enjoyed the way her name was being called; finally, she took him in her mouth, concentrating on allowing her muscles to relax. Gagging, wasn't in her itinerary and it was one of the many ways to ruin a mood.

Eric continued to moan and closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting really close. He pulled Calleigh up; brought her back closer to him. He enjoyed the feel of her body on his. He kissed her. She kissed back...they kissed.

Calleigh shifted her position a little. She needed that connection. Eric seemed to sense what she wanted or what they needed and rolled on top of her. He rubbed his hardness against her as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. He heard her moan. Finally, he entered her; felt as Calleigh's hands laced around his neck.

Eric moved back and forth a little; he was only a quarter of the way in; he moaned; Calleigh moaned; they sang together. He pushed further in, getting moans and soft cries in response.

"Yes Eric," Calleigh said, loosing her hands around his neck and around his body to push him further in.

"Calleigh..." Eric said breathlessly, sliding deeper inside. His plan was to take it inch by inch but somewhere in it all, it didn't happen like that and now he was giving her everything that he had.

Calleigh closed her eyes, enjoying his feel; She cried out his name; it was perfect; he opened her up like she never been opened before, not just with what he was doing, but with her heart. His heart was like that missing piece, this connection they were having now brought sparks.

Eric drew out and pushed forward again; His hardness scared her. Not because of the depths it caused within her but because it fit and felt so damn good. It caused her to sing and she sang out his name as she was on the verge of an orgasm.

"I'm close," Eric said, moving down and whispering in her ear.

The contact of his breath on her ear made her shiver and she whispered she was close too. She moaned out loud; cried out loud, cheered him on. "Give it all to me, Eric," she cried out.

Eric thrust her hard in response, moaning her name. A few minutes and many thrusts later, they both were calling out each other's name; pleasure took over their bodies.

They finally calmed, enjoyed the ecstasy. Calleigh locked eyes with Eric, his eyes locked with hers. They kissed again. Enjoyed the moment. The kiss broke and Eric's lips were on Calleigh's forehead.

"I love you," Calleigh said, smiling.

Eric finally pulled out of her. "I love you too."

* * *

**Oh, this was sorta my first time writing this, so I hope it doesn't sound too weird. HAHA. I think this is my last time writing rated M (sex themes) fictions. (: Sorry for any mistakes.  
**


End file.
